A lunch date gone wrong
by BookWorm517287
Summary: Temari asks Shikamaru out to a lunch date. ShikaTem Oneshot.


**Hi guys, this is my first one shot. It is ShikaTem, don't read if you don't like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Shikamaru was lying on his favorite hill watching the clouds, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Shikamaru, why weren't you at the gate to greet me, I told you I was arriving today didn't I?" Temari asks him, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"You did, but I don't see why you still need a guide for the village," Shikamaru says, "You know your way around by now don't you?" "Not really, every time I go back to Suna I forget where everything is here," she replies lying down next to him. "How troublesome, so I will have to be your guide every single time you are here?" He asks her.

"Yep, you're stuck with me," she says, ". . . How can you just sit here and watch the clouds, doesn't it get boring?" "Not really, I love watching them change shape," Shikamaru replies. "Well I don't like sitting still and doing nothing; now let's go, I need a guide and that guide is you," she says standing.

"How troublesome, but it can't be helped," Shikamaru says as he stands and walks over to her. "Where do you need to go first?" he asks her. "First I need to eat some lunch, do you know where we should go?" Temari asks him. "How about that barbeque place we went to last time you were here," He replies. "Oh, I was hoping for a classier place this time," Temari says to him.

"Well there is always Ichiraku," Shikamaru says a thoughtful look on his face. Temari's face gets clouded with anger. "You idiot," she says to him loudly, "And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius." Shikamaru backs up and asks, "What did I do?" "It's not what you did, but what you didn't do," she shouts at him, "Can't you tell when a girl is trying to ask you out on a date?"

He freezes like a deer caught in headlights and slowly says, "A date . . . with me?" She punches him in the arm and says, "Yes of course you, idiot, now will you take me out to eat?" He nods and says, "Yes, I know the perfect place to go."

When they arrive, Temari looks at the soon to be dead Nara and asks in a dangerously low tone, "And just what are we doing here?" Shikamaru looks at the ramen stand and says, "It's to troublesome too take you to eat at an expensive restaurant so I thought here would do." "Hi guys are you two going to eat here as well?" Naruto asks walking up to them. Temari glares at Shikamaru and says, "Yes apparently we are."

They walk inside and order. "So are you guys here on a date or something?" Naruto asks jokingly. Shikamaru shakes his head and replies, "No we are just eating here because it's on our way to where Temari needs to be." Temari seethes in rage. "Okay here is your ramen," Teuchi says handing it to them. They eat their ramen while Temari plans out ten ways that she is going to kill Shikamaru when Naruto leaves.

When they are finished Naruto leaves and Temari and Shikamaru start walking down the street. Then before he realizes it Shikamaru is cornered in an alleyway with a very angry Temari ready to pounce. "Uh, Temari what is this?" he asks her, looking for a way out. "Why did you not tell Naruto the truth?" she asks approaching him slowly, "Is it embarrassing for you?" "He meant it as a joke, nothing serious," Shikamaru replies.

She stands in front of him her face inches from his and kisses him. Shikamaru backs up into the wall right behind him and stares at her in shock. "Not serious huh?" she asks walking away. "Temari wait, that's not what I meant, "He shouts after her. He runs out of the ally and starts looking for her. He soon spots her hair through a crowd of people and runs after it.

He almost reaches her before she disappears. _'I'll just visit her hotel tonight.'_ He thinks as he plans what he's going to say to her.

Later that night Temari was lounging in her robe when she heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. She opens it and sees Shikamaru standing in the door way. "What do you want?" Temari growls at him. "To apologize about what happened today," he says, "Can I come inside?" She nods and lets him inside of the hotel.

After Shikamaru was inside he started to apologize, "I'm sorry Temari, and I didn't know that this date was so important to you, please acce-." He is cut off as Temari lunges and starts kissing him again. "It's all right I forgive you, just don't do it again." Shikamaru chuckles and asks, "Is this the real reason that I have had to be your guide after three years?" "Yes, glad you finally figured it out," Temari says smirking.

* * *

 **Don't hit and run, please review.**


End file.
